1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrolyte for a lithium battery and a lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium batteries may be used as driving power sources for portable electronic devices, including video cameras, mobile phones, notebook computers, and the like. Lithium secondary batteries are rechargeable at high rates and have an energy density per unit weight that is at least three times higher than that of existing lead storage batteries, nickel-cadmium batteries, nickel-hydrogen batteries, or nickel-zinc batteries.
Lithium batteries may operate at high operating voltages, and aqueous electrolytes highly reactive to lithium may not be suitable for use in such lithium batteries. Lithium batteries may use organic electrolytes. An organic electrolyte may be prepared by dissolving a lithium salt in an organic solvent.